The Immortal Battle
by Anzyllie
Summary: They are unable to kill each other because of love. They are unable to kill themselves because of their duty. They are locked in the Immortal battle. (oki summery sux o-well, just read)
1. Legend

The Immortal Battle  
  
Legend has it that there were once two lovers, they cared for each other more than life itself. Everyday they'd wake up and run to meet each other, on the docks by one solitary oak tree. No matter the weather they'd rush to get there, then spend as much time as possible together; no matter what the circumstances. For 2 years this continued.  
  
Then one day something went wrong, and one of the two was suddenly taken away to take over as the new captain of his father's ship. He was forced to take all of his belongings, and leave without a trace.  
  
The girl rushed out as always to meet her beloved, but for the first day in four years, he did not come. She waited until dark, before walking to the place she thought to be his home. She knocked again and again, calling his name. When she got no response, she opened the door and walked inside. She saw nothing, thinking the cause being, the fact that it was night, she removed a candle from its holder, outside above the front door and lit it. She was shocked to find nothing, not a single trace of his presence was anywhere. She searched the house frantically, finding nothing. She sunk to her knees, and for the first time in 4 years, since she was 11, she broke down crying. After the moon had risen to it's zenith the girl got up and walked back to the tree.  
  
She stayed at the tree; simply watching the people on the docks come and go. For two days she sat there, waiting. Finally on the third day, a few of her friends finally dragged her away from the tree and took her home.  
  
-----  
  
No one is exactly sure what happened in the two years they were apart but something DID happen to both of them, something that would change their lives, forever.  
  
---- 2 years pass by  
  
The girl came to be a maiden of 17 summers, with long, light blonde hair, artic blue eyes, and extremely pale skin.  
  
The boy changed to a man of 21 summers, with short brown hair, and bright green eyes. ----  
  
One day while the maiden was sweeping the stairs of the temple grounds, which she now called her home. A stranger, his face covered by the hood of his black cloak walked up the stairs and stopped in front of her. "Excuse me miss, but is this the temple of the goddess Freina?" the stranger asked. "Why yes it is, sir." She reported. "May I help you with anything?" She added. "No thank you, miss." He said. He quickly bowed to her and ran off up the stairs.  
  
The next time the girl met the stranger was in the temple. He was talking to the current priest of the temple. And as soon as he noticed she was there, he looked over at her. They immediately recognized, ran to, and embraced each other.  
  
The entire time they were in each other's arms, the priest stood there, shaking his head in disbelief. Finally he spoke, "I am very sorry but this cannot be. You two should be fighting each other! Not in each other's arms! What is the matter with you??"  
  
They both just looked at him as if he had gone mad.  
  
The Priest explained that they both held within them the power of an eternal spirit. But the two spirits were enemies, and so the two lovers had to be as such.  
  
The girl merely stared at him in response.  
  
the priest's words were cut short by a bright flash of light. The girl let out a shriek of shock and ran over to the priest, only to find him dead, a small red hole that went through his heart.  
  
She looked at the man with tearful eyes "You killed him.. why?"  
  
He said nothing in response.  
  
She stood up and held her hand out, a long red spear appearing in her grasp. She ran at the man, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
He jumped into the air and landed on the steps behind her and formed a double scythe in his hand.  
  
The two charged each other.  
  
They fought for three days straight and nearly destroyed the temple around them, before a mage arrived. The mage learned of the story and finally turned the two to stone. Their bodies, still in fighting positions, were moved to either side of the entrance hall of the temple. Chains were placed on the girl's wrists and neck that locked her to the pillar she was placed in front of. The man had chains placed on his ankles and neck that bound him to the pillar behind him, as well.  
  
The mage said that as long as they were to remain stone, and not have to fight, they must stay in the chains that sealed their powers. And if someone unlocked them, the pair would immediately be forced to fight the immortal battle: Unable to kill themselves because of duty, unable to kill each other because of love.  
  
-The Immortal Battle-  
  
---------------------------- So whaddya think? Crappy right? I know, I know but the thoughts were just begging to be written! (I was listening to carol of the bells - trans Siberian orchestra w/metallic and prelude to cello suite #1 in G Major. Very good songs to get the creative juices flowing!) ok well it'll all make sense very soon, I promise! Just let me get chapter 1 up! YES it IS Fushigi Yuugi!! Just wait and see. ^.~  
  
Alright I know it's crap, ya dun hafta rub it in!  
  
~ AnZayel 


	2. Tear

Disclaimer: ok I don't own FY or any of its characters! No matter how much I wish I did, I DON'T!!!  
  
Oki um since there was A LOT of questions from my editors (Lyra + Lydia) I will explain a few things about the characters:  
  
Oh, Ispreno, thanx for reviewing! It made me wanna start writing right away but I had tests to study for, projects and papers to do, and lessons to take. x.x it's been a hard week but I should have enough time to get this chapter finished, edited, and posted by Friday night.. I hope. -- Well considering it's Saturday night now, call it a hunch, but I don't think I'll get it up in time. And now considering it's now Friday night (2 weeks past the original due date)...LEAVE ME ALONE!! MY GRADMOTHER PASSED AWAY!!  
  
Also, please do not yell at me if I screw the characters up, I've only seen the first 10 eps., plus eps. 32 + 33, ...Nuriko *cries* yeah those were the first eps. I saw on TV isn't my luck just grand? But I do know the basic story and I know the basic personalities of the characters (the main 14 seishi & 2 priestesses) 'cept Ashitare and Miboshi don't know too much about them.oh well just dun yell at me for it! It's not my fault! I'm dirt poor!  
  
Oh also um the statues..ok the girl is in a semi-kneeling position (sitting on her left leg while the right one is sort of draped over the side of the pedestal that her statue is on) her arms are at pulled slightly behind her and her head is sticking out in front just a tad, her face angled so she's looking up at the other statue  
  
The guy is in a standing position, his arms slightly pulled behind him, and his head angled down, looking at the girl.  
  
---------------------------  
  
The Immortal Battle  
  
Chapter 1  
  
-------------------------  
  
Just as the Temple's caretaker finished telling the story behind the two statues, an astonished look spread across the girl's face. The girl was about 15 summers with medium-length brown hair and bright green eyes. Behind her stood 6 men and a boy.  
  
The girl opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she saw the glowing girl, who looked exactly like the statue to her left, except the girl was smiling and standing, instead of in a crouching position, snarling. "Who are you?" the brunet asked the glowing girl.  
  
"Miaka, who are you talking to?" one young man asked her. "That girl" Miaka replied. "What girl, Miaka?" the young man questioned. "That girl, right there!" Miaka pointed to a darker part of the entrance hall. "Don't you see her, Tamahome?" "There's no one there."  
  
Miaka pouted and looked back at the girl who was smiling and motioning for Miaka to follow her. And with that, the girl took off running down the hall and out the door.  
  
For reasons unknown, Miaka took off after her, her legs seeming to move on their own. Miaka raced after the girl, through the courtyard, down the stairs, and through a forest. The girl stopped abruptly in a field and sat down on a rock, waiting for Miaka to catch her breath. "Who are you?" Miaka questioned once again  
  
The girl merely smiled in response, as an unknown wind played with her golden strands.  
  
"Why is it that only I can see you?" Miaka tried once again. The girl seemed to think for a second before opening her mouth and speaking words that were inaudible to Miaka.  
  
Miaka was beginning to lose her patience before the girl looked down at the ground, her eyes scanning the ground, searching for something, unknown. A look of delight crossed the girl's face as her eyes came upon an over-grown tree stump.  
  
The girl jumped up and ran over to it and began to look back and forth between Miaka and the stump. (a/n: "I love this game!" XD sorry.had to.oh right back to the story)  
  
"I'm sorry..I..I...I don't know how to explain this to you..." the girl began, finally speaking aloud.  
  
Miaka looked at her. "So you can speak! Now will you answer my question?"  
  
"I.I do not have much time to explain this.. My name is Anzyllie..you are the only one who seems to be able to see me is because.well you're the only one who answered my call."  
  
"What call?"  
  
"I'll try to explain later! Right now I need you to listen...I need your help!" The girl, Anzyllie said with a look of distress. "There is a key, a crystal, that is inside this stump..I need you to find it and pull it out for me.can you? Will you?" Anzyllie asked, a begging expression taking over her face.  
  
"I'll try." Miaka answered as she walked over to the stump. She glanced at it and began digging in the stump. She became so wrapped up in what she was doing that she missed the smile spreading over the girl's face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Back at the temple ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow! It must have been one amazing sculptor to make statues that are so realistic, so life-like." Chichiri commented.  
  
"Indeed" agreed Chiriko, who was currently admiring the details of the female statue's face. He placed a hand on the statues cheek and quickly pulled his hand away, as if he had been shocked.  
  
The caretaker looked at the boy. "are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"what happened?"  
  
"the statue..it's...warm.."  
  
And with that a drop of water fell from the statue's eye.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yeah ok.I know short chapter..I would write more but that's all I could get. So.yeah.  
  
Oh! Please review!! Unless you wanna flame me for it's all-over crappy-ish- ness..  
  
"I'm knee-deep in wtf-ish-ness right now."  
  
~AnZayel. 


	3. Breaking

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, partly on behalf of my psychiatrist, partly because I'm dirt poor.  
  
Oh this is set somewhere between episodes... when all the seishi are together..  
  
Ispreno – I won't bite, its ok! I'm a nice person.... and not rabid! ^-^ I'm glad some one liked my idea.... oh ...thank you for reviewing!  
  
chiri26 – thank you! Oh...thanx for reviewing!  
  
diabolique – oki, more descriptive...will do! Thank you for your advice and thanx for reviewing!  
  
NaTTiE - Yay! Thank you! Should I send my ideas to Disney? Lol. I'm glad someone thinks so.. oh.. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Well here's chapter 2 enjoy!  
  
Oh..---- = beg/end of story, ~*~*~ = scene change, ````` = POV change  
  
------------  
  
Immortal Battle  
  
Chapter Two  
  
------------  
  
Chiriko jumped back, shocked, falling off the pedestal, but Chichiri caught him and set him safely on the floor. "Whats wrong? What happened? No da" He asked Chiriko, concerned. "The..the statue...it lives..." Chiriko began.  
  
"Oh dear god, not ANOTHER one" the caretaker said in an exasperated tone.  
  
"What do you mean 'another one'? no da"  
  
"The last person to touch the statues said the same thing, then they started rambling about seeing a girl...some times people say it's a boy...who's trying to tell them something. It really gets annoying after awhile." The caretaker explained, sounding slightly bored.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ In the Field~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anzyllie watched as Miaka pulled out a clear, glass-like jewel from the remains of the stump. "good... now can you take it back to the temple?" She asked innocently, her eyes sparkling with unexpressed joy. "Sure....how do we get back there again?" Miaka asked.  
  
Anzyllie let out a sigh and floated in front of Miaka, "please, follow me" she paused "on second thought...give me your hand" She spun around and faced Miaka, holding out her hand, which Miaka slowly, almost fearfully took.  
  
Anzyllie smiled sadly before taking off into the air, dragging Miaka with her.  
  
`````````````````````Miaka```````````````````  
  
Her hand was surprisingly warm and very solid...I'm not quite sure why... but I felt I could trust her...she seemed nice enough. The next thing I knew, we were in the air...flying! I was in complete shock, but when I looked at Anzyllie..she looked like she was hurting..like she was straining just to breathe...do ghosts breathe? Hmm...I wonder... I could've really gone for some pocky right about then...mmm pocky  
  
``````````````normal`````````````````  
  
Slowly the made their way back to the temple. Anzyllie set Miaka down, gently, just at the top of the stairs, before vanishing.  
  
Miaka looked around frantically "Anzyllie?!"  
  
"shush! Don't be so loud! I'm right here!"  
  
"Where? I can't see you!"  
  
"Don't worry I'm right here...I just had to let my body vanish for a bit...it was really hard to sustain it...a real strain...oh well, please take the crystal, and place it in the keyhole of one of the statue's shackles... in the temple... I hafta go now...I'll see you again soon"  
  
"Wait! Anzyllie...." She trailed off figuring Anzyllie was already gone. She sighed and made her way to the temple.  
  
When she got there, the caretaker was still going on about the myths and legends surrounding the temple so she took the opportunity to sneak over to the statue of the young man and begin looking for a keyhole. "Keyhole...keyhole...wheres the keyhole..." she paused as she saw a small round hole that looked just big enough to fit the crystal into "ahh...there she blows..." Just as Miaka lifted her hand to place the crystal in she heard the caretaker stop talking.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" the caretaker bellowed. "Uh...nothing" she replied. "DON'T GET NEAR THAT!" just as he finished his statement Miaka dropped the crystal into the hole.  
  
The chains began to glow, slowly getting brighter until the statue was surrounded by a blinding light. Unbeknownst to the group, the second statue, the statue of the girl, was mirroring the glow of the first, slightly behind the timing of the first, but only by mere seconds.  
  
The glow intensified until the entire room was as bright as the sun. Then it began to fade, engulfing the room in complete darkness, the torches that once lit the room had been extinguished, and the doors closed, blocking out all sunlight.  
  
-----------  
  
well whaddya think? Short, right? Yeahyeah I know. Leave me alone! Its late, I'm hungry....ramen mmm MSG....ewww  
  
Review pleeeeeeease!  
  
Happy St. Patrick's Day everyone!  
  
~Anzyllie 


End file.
